overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself
:"Why, Climb. Are you on your way to show your face to that monster?" ::— Prince Zanac's Introduction. Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself (ザナック・ヴァルレオン・イガナ・ライル・ヴァイセルフ) is the Second Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom, son of King Ramposa III, younger half-brother of former Crown Prince Barbro and older half-brother of Third Princess Renner. He and his half-brother competed in a bitter rivalry for the throne and he is currently the Crown Prince following the latters death. Appearance Zanac is a short and fat person with short blond hair. Personality Zanac is a talented, pragmatic and sensible person, capable of comprehending the true natures of Renner and Marquis Raeven. Zanac is described as an incompetent person in the eyes of many nobles and the common folk, but in fact, it is all a ruse made by himself to mislead his opponents. Although he recognizes that his talent falls behind that of Renner's and Raeven's, he has great ambitions and is aiming for the throne and wants to remove the First Prince from the line of succession. Background Zanac was born as the second son of King Ramposa III of Re-Estize Kingdom. Despite him being the second prince, he wants the throne for himself, sparking a rivalry with his older brother, first prince Barbro, whom wants the same thing. At some point, he allied himself with Marquis Raeven, after he saw through his opportunist act and earned his trust. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Zanac is first introduced along with Marquis Raeven while walking through the royal palace and sees Climb whose on his way to Renner's room. Walking into each other Zanac tries to warn Climb about his master and his younger sister, Renner. However, Climb disregarded his warning about her true nature.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Rose Later, Zanac attends the meeting between Marquis Raeven and Renner. During their conversation, he becomes disturbed when Renner revealed her true nature and her twisted love for Climb. Zanac offers her to marry Climb if she supports his claim to the throne, to which she immediately agrees.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations Additionally, he is present when Renner and Lakyus call together all the adventurers in the Kingdom to battle Jaldabaoth and his demon army. During the battle between the adventurers and Jaldabaoth, Zanac along with some of Marquis Raeven's personal troops lead the civilians to safety. Using this, he earned the praise of the citizens and nobles. Thus, it helps him increase his chances to gain the throne over his older brother, Barbro.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Most Strongest Trump Card The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Zanac is present during the meeting between the royalists and the nobility, where his father announced that the Baharuth Empire had allied itself with the newly founded Sorcerer Kingdom and declared war on them. When his older brother, Barbro, volunteered to fight on the battlefield, he tries to stop him and volunteered to go himself, arguing that it would be foolish for both the Crown Prince and the King to risk their lives on the battlefield. However, his father ultimately decides to take Barbro with him to the battlefield over him.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After the massacre at Katze Plains, his father, King Ramposa III fell into a depression due to the loss of Gazef Stronoff. With Prince Barbro's whereabouts unknown, Zanac had practically taken control of the Royalty Faction and is now first in line for the throne. However, he is also faced with a great amount of pressure and heavy burdens caused by the extreme tensions between the nobility faction and the royalty faction as a result of the war. Zanac is also having difficulty in gaining reliable security and allies as his closest confidant, Marquis Raeven, retreated back into his domain, refusing to provide any further support after the massacre he witnessed. Yet at the same time, he is trying to contemplate how to proceed with relations in regards to the newly formed Sorcerer Kingdom. As well as dealing with the internal infighting for power that is plaguing the Kingdom for some time now. When he received news that the Sorcerer Kingdom would be sending a diplomatic envoy to their nation, these complications were instantly solved. Several days later, his father sent him to personally welcome the envoy, Albedo.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: Re-Estize Kingdom The Witch of the Falling Kingdom Arc Abilities and Powers Zanac is aware of his incompetence, but he is capable of seeing through the facades worn by his sister and Marquis Raeven. Maruyama himself considers him to be a good ruler, on par with Pe Riyuro. Unlike his father, he is more than willing to take a few risks if it means to get results. Relationships Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself Barbro is Zanac's older brother. The two Princes compete with each other for the throne of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He wants to remove Prince Barbro from the line of succession and become the next King. After his brother went missing from the war, he didn't care about his whereabouts and was more than happy to have finally become the prime candidate for the succession. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Renner is Zanac's younger sister. He feels uncomfortable around her and is sometimes terrified by her and her incomprehensible behavior. Zanac describes Renner as an unfathomable monster as he knows about her abnormal intelligence and inhumane mindset. For a long time, he believed that Renner's objective was to destroy the kingdom since it was the cage that kept her imprisoned. However, this changed when he, his sister and Marquis Raeven spoke openly and he discovered her obsession for Climb. Currently, Renner is Zanac's "ally," under the promise he will allow her and Climb to marry. After becoming crown prince, he now looks to her for advice more often since Raeven retired from politics. However, on the other hand, he keeps feeling that he's being manipulated by her and fears that she might revolt and steal the throne from him. Elias Brandt Dale Raeven Zanac and Marquis Raeven share similar interests and will cooperate with each other when necessary. However, Marquis Raeven left him after he was traumatized by the massacre at the Katze Plains. Marquis Raeven holds some respect toward the prince but occasionally criticized him for his rivalry with his older brother, which divided the Kingdom even further. Despite this, however, Raeven does hold Zanac as the best candidate for the throne, with after Ainz's claim of E-Rantel and subsequent squabbling between the nobles, Raeven despaired that if Zanac did not claim the throne soon the kingdom may face ruin. Climb Zanac sees Climb as Renner's faithful servant. He once cautioned Climb that his sister was an unfathomable monster, but Climb disregarded his talk about her. Zanac feels pity for Climb after finding out about his sister's fetish. Trivia * Zanac's goal in life is to be the next king of the Re-Estize Kingdom, which he has come closer to achieving since he is now the next heir to the throne after the death of the First Prince. * On Maruyama's Governing Ranking, the second prince ruler's ability is on par with Pe Riyuro, over the Bafolk Lord Buser and below Queen Draudillon. Maruyama commented that if the Quagoa Emperor possessed more knowledgement, he would be superior to Zanac.Overlord Volume 12 Author's Thoughts Quotes * (To Climb warning about Renner): "Listen, Climb. If you were a bigot then I wouldn’t have even bothered to say anything. But I’m giving you a warning since she could be tricking you. She’s a monster." * (To Renner): "Is that so. This is your true face. What should I say when you were young, it always felt like something was strange about you, but now I know you’re not normal." * (To Renner about Barbro): "Truthfully, our older brother has been receiving some money from the Eight Fingers as well. I wanted to use this as leverage against him, so I went ahead and investigated if they had a safe house in the capital. It seems they indeed do. I want to squeeze this place into the hit list as well." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Re-Estize Kingdom